Puppeteer's Advantages
by Derabenu
Summary: "As much as Orochimaru might not like waiting, he just will have to deal with it," She said, as she closed her eyes.Sasori smirked, knowing she would stay with him. And he knew, he sure had his advantages.  Sasori x Tayuya  One-shot. Rated: M


**Puppeteer's Advantages**

**Sasori x Tayuya**

Her fingers ran across the thick purple rope tied around her waist. Again, she was in the corner of the empty candle-lit room. The coldness, the silence, it all pained her. The metal strap circled around her ankle, chained her to the wall. After many attempts to destroy it, she failed every time.

She was strong enough to break metal bars, so why couldn't she break a stupid metal strap? It made her so confused, made her swear. She had been here, chained up, locked up, for long enough. Weeks seemed to become months.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard climbing down the stairs, as the figure reached the metal door. Sliding it open, the figure entered, immediately welcomed with the anger of the chained up girl.

"Asshole let me out of here!" She shouted, standing up, glaring at the figure just standing a few feet away from her.

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't let your guard down," The figure answered calmly, walking closer to her.

"Don't come any closer! I might be chained up, but I can sure beat the shit out of you with my hands!" She shouted, balling up her fists.

A dark chuckle came from the figure, as he took another step toward her. Before she could threaten him any further, within a blink of an eye, he was standing inches away from her. Her eyes widened slightly, surprised at his speed. His hood covered his face, showing a dark shadow.

He raised his hand slowly, making sure she wouldn't do anything funny. Sure, he could kill her in minutes, but still, she could lay some hits on him. She wasn't chained from her wrists, her hands were free to move.

The back of his hand ran across her cheek lightly, the coldness making her flinch just a bit.

"Who are you…?" She asked, her voice shaking a little, making him smirk.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Tayuya," He answered, bringing his hand back to his side.

She quickly turned to look at him, confused on how he knew her name. She had never seen him before, and yet, he knew her name. Suddenly, red hair was visible from the hood. His hands grasped each side of his hood, as he slowly tugged it back.

He himself became annoyed with how slow he was going, so with one more tug, he pulled his hood completely off. The rest of the hood fell to the floor, revealing him in a black cloak, what seemed like prints of red clouds all over. His red hair brought out his light colored eyes, as his smirk burned her.

"You…" Tayuya muttered, as she faced the man who captured her.

_She raced through the forest, trying to escape the others, who were after the barrel she carried. Inside, was something, or __**someone**__, very important to them. Too bad they wouldn't be getting them back._

_She jumped from tree branch to tree branch, not looking back. Suddenly, the sound of weight placed on a tree branch was heard. She stopped, standing still, standing quiet. She viewed all around her, not viewing behind her. _

_The sound of clicking filled her ears, as she could tell the sound came from behind. Slowly, she turned around, only to find nothing there. Creepy. Choosing to ignore the sounds, she continued to go back._

_Lord Orochimaru was waiting, and she couldn't keep him waiting for long. _

_Hiding behind a tree trunk, he watched as she jumped away. She must be one of Orochimaru's stupid students. He was merely taking a 'stroll' out of the Akatsuki hideout, only to be right in the middle of a chase._

"_Pathetic.." He spat. _

_Her pink hair blew in the soft breeze, as she jumped away. She seemed interesting. With nothing to do, maybe following this girl could bring him some excitement to his little stroll. _

Taking another step closer, Tayuya took one step back. His smirk widened at her slight fear.

"You bastard," Tayuya spat, as she glared more at him.

What a colorful mouth she had. It was strange. He had never come across anyone who loved to swear, but, new things were good, and in this case, they were extremely good. She made him interested. Interested in _her_… and he never became interested unless it included puppets.

"Shut up," He growled, making his way closer to her.

She probably had no idea who she was dealing with, but then again, she was under Orochimaru. There was no doubt that he had talked about the Akatsuki.

"I told you, I could sure beat you up!" She yelled.

Or maybe, he forgot that…

"I could kill you right here if I wanted to," He said, as her back hit the corner.

She was stuck in between the wall, and him.

"You're lucky I haven't even hurt you," He whispered, as he became so close to her that their noses were almost touching.

Strange, he felt strange. Being so close to this girl, made him want to just be closer. Close enough to… touch her.

"Get away," She said, turning her head to the side to avoid facing him.

He put his head down, thinking. His eyes traced the outlines of her body. Her slim legs, her firm stomach, all the way up to her perfect breasts. It all made him want to touch her more, to hurt her in every way possible.

Suddenly, he brought his head all the way up, tired. Tired of waiting. He _hated _waiting. And he wouldn't wait. He would get what he wanted _now_.

She gasped as he felt him grab her chin with his hands, forcing her to look straight at him. His face was troubled, as he stared into her eyes. Then, he crashed his lips on hers, kissing her roughly.

She struggled to push him back, his chest hard under her. She had never known anyone to have such a hard chest. Something about him didn't seem right…

He continued to kiss her, as her hands on his chest fell limp, and he felt her push herself towards him. He instantly stopped, surprised at her actions.

"Your chest…Sasori," She whispered his name, as she looked up at him, her lips becoming pinker.

He stared down at her. Maybe Orochimaru didn't leave out the Akatsuki. The two glared at each other, yet Sasori became lost in her eyes. Stupid kiss.

"Tayuya, shut up," Sasori said, as he reached down.

The sound of the chains rattling on the floor. A small 'click' was heard, as he came back up to look at her. Without any warning, he picked her up, heading towards the cell door.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I can't tell you anything in there," Sasori answered, opening the door and climbing the stairs.

"I can walk for myself, you know," Tayuya said, as he walked down hall after hall.

Finally, they reached a door, as Sasori opened it, Tayuya saw puppets all over. Hanging on the wall, or laying on the floor. In the back of the room, was a bed, along with a desk to the side. It was obvious that this was Sasori's room.

"Why did you bring me?" Tayuya asked, as Sasori stepped in and closed the door.

He set her down, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed. She became confused by everything he was doing. She became mad, and confused.

First he captures her, then he leaves her down in the cold chained up to a wall for a month, and suddenly, he comes back, kisses her, and brings her to his room.

"You talk too much," Sasori said, as he slammed her against the wall.

Tayuya tried to push him back, but he held her by her waist. Then, he attacked her neck with his lips, kissing and biting.

"Sasori!" Tayuya gasped, as he suckled on her pulse.

"Shh, you don't want to wake the others," Sasori mumbeled against her neck.

He picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands underneath her thighs, supporting her. He kissed his way down to her collar bone, as he brought her to his bed, gently laying her down upon it.

"Wait," She interpreted him.

"What?" He replied, becoming impatient.

She leaned up, placing a tender kiss on his lips, surprising him. She backed away, licking her lips as she did so.

_Stupid kiss.._

He showed her a small smile, pleased with her actions. He continued his, as he untied the rope around her waist. She took off her cap, her soft red hair laid all around his bed. He threw her rope to the ground, as he took of her baggy white shirt. Quickly, he undid her wrappings, as her upper torso was now in plain sight in front of him.

She cried in pleasure as his mouth covered her breast, sucking and lightly biting as he did so. She tried taking off his cloak, but struggled while doing so. He chuckled, grabbing her wrists and only unbuttoning half of his cloak.

"We have our advantages," He whispered huskily, making his way down further.

Taking off her pants, he slid down her panties, her scent intoxicating him. Spreading her legs apart, he saw just how excited she was. Her moans become more frequent, as he licked her hungrily.

That's when he had thought he had waited enough. Taking off his cloak, Tayuya stared at his chest. Wood. She brought her hands to lightly run across the soft wood. A soft thump was felt as she ran her fingers across a certain area.

_Thump…thump…thump_

Sasori placed his hand on top of hers, his expression changing completely. Never had he looked at anyone like he looked at Tayuya right now. His features softened as he looked at her with…love.

She stared loving back at him. Not only did he capture her physically, he also captured her emotionally. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, as he kissed her back.

"That doesn't matter," She whispered softly in his ear, knowing perfectly well why he hesitated into going any further.

He kissed the side of her neck, as he pushed her against him, feeling her heart beat. At a decent past, he began to enter her, as she clung to him tighter. He stopped, feeling a wall stop him.

"Tayuya…are you a virgin?" He whispered, surprised.

She nodded, griping him tighter, preparing for a short amount of pain. Quickly, he thrusted into her, making her yelp in pain. Not waiting, he began thrusting in and out, her juices all around him. The tightness of her cavern squeezed around him, making him go even faster.

She moaned in pleasure, as she looked at Sasori. Beads of sweat on his forehead, his breathing quick and heavy. He leaned towards her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, feeling all around.

Then, Tayuya's finger nails dug into his back, as she came. He grunted, as he too reached his climax. The two were covered in sweat, as she pulled him down on top of her. He pulled out of her, as he layed on his side.

Her head lay in the crook of his neck, her hand on his only living organ. He pulled the covers over them, his hand around her. He wanted to stay like this, have the feeling of not being alone. Sadly, he couldn't keep her forever.

"You can leave…" He whispered. "You know, back to Orochimaru,"

Tayuya sat up, looking at him. She smiled, kissing him, as she layed back down.

"As much as Orochimaru might not like waiting, he just will have to deal with it," She said, as she closed her eyes.

Sasori smirked, knowing she would stay with him. And he knew, he sure had his advantages.

**Words: 1,991**

**Eh, I don't really like it. It was just to pass the time. I do like this couple, and since there is only one other story with them involved, I thought I should add another.**

**Review :]**


End file.
